


致萨夫瓦特先生的五封信

by sevenpillarsof_leviathan



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Battle of Aqaba, Battle of Maysalun, M/M, Ottoman Empire, wwi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpillarsof_leviathan/pseuds/sevenpillarsof_leviathan
Summary: Five letters from Faisal I of Iraq (Faisal bin Hussein) to his tutor Ahmed Safwat (Safwat al-Awwa) spanning over a period of twelve years.





	致萨夫瓦特先生的五封信

亲爱的萨夫瓦特先生，

      以至仁至慈的真主的名义，希望您一切都好。我现在在已经被搬空了的房子里给您写信，明日我和我的家人就要启程返回麦加了。今年的三月比往常暖和，后院里的那棵苹果树已经隐约冒出了新芽。

      我想您一定已经听闻了我父亲去年十一月被苏丹任命为麦加的谢里夫的事情。我知道这是他过去十八年里一直在等待的时刻，而我衷心感谢仁慈的真主在过去赐予我们的一切。我也想在此祝贺您以哈希姆家族之名荣升了上校军衔。

      时间过得真快。我直到现在还清晰地记得，您到我家第一天时，穿的那件笔挺的制服干净到连纽扣都一尘不染。那时候我不过六七岁，刚刚离开班努萨德的养父母来到伊斯坦布尔，周围的一切都是那么新奇又令人不安。我曾经非常惧怕宫廷里那些看着我和我的家人窃窃私语的军官，而您改变了我对那些红色的毡帽和那浓密又粗壮的弯刀胡的看法。我不是一个令人省心的孩子，从一开始便承蒙您的照顾才逐渐适应了在伊斯坦布尔的新生活。您那时候一定曾感到憋屈，毕竟在军校里教书一职也是前途无量，而您却不得不遵从苏丹的旨令，放弃在军校晋升的机会千里迢迢来到萨热耶尔天天面对三个不谙世事的孩子。我在沙漠里以游牧的方式度过了人生最初的六年，不懂得什么纪律规矩，所以刚开始的散漫和懒惰，也只是出于一个孩子本能的无心之过。我从心底尊敬您，所以当您询问我的父亲是否可以因为我频繁的迟到和在课堂上糟糕的表现惩罚我时，我的心里其实有一些难过。我的父亲一直以为是他与我的谈话改变了我的态度，而他不知道是您有一天在晚饭后私下找到我，以一种严厉却又温和的姿态问我为什么不好好完成作业，如果身体不舒服或者有什么不开心的事不要害怕给您说时，才让我真正意识到了自己的错误。真主在上，我从来没有讨厌过您，我的不顺从源于我想要与您亲近却又不知如何才能体面又正确地表达我的感情。父亲和其他的老师们从来没有吝啬过体罚，而您选择以一种平等的姿态与我谈心而不是让我承受皮肉的痛苦，这令我的心里充满了感激。我出生几天就被我的父亲从母亲身边带走，养父母虽然待我很好却始终存在隔阂，而我的父亲和两个哥哥在与我重聚后也极少与我表达爱意。这也许不是一件体面的事，但从我记事起，我就常常感到孤独，但是您的陪伴却使我第一次体会到，原来一个人可以这样全身心地依赖另一个人，却不必随时担心会被厌弃。我的哥哥们只知道您是一位严格的老师，但他们不知道您其实也是一个会在睡前给一个怕黑的孩子讲故事，还会从集市上给这个因为饿肚子经常馋嘴的孩子偷偷带回香甜的土耳其软糖的温柔的人。您一定还记得，我们那时的生活并不宽裕，一大家人挤在一个小小的三层楼房里。但那时年幼无知的我知道，每天早上醒来时，只要您还在身边，我就会觉得安心。

      自从您离开以后不久，有太多的事情发生。这个世界变化得太快，令我常常思考真主对人间的旨意。人们常说苏丹的政权已经危在旦夕，而我不知道那些所谓的青年土耳其党党员会将这个没落的帝国带去何方。那些欧洲人几十年前就已对奥斯曼帝国虎视眈眈，我害怕这时的内部的动荡只会助长他们想要瓜分我们的企图。我在这时同家人一道返回汉志远离这风暴的中心也许是件好事，考虑到我现在也有了两个才刚刚会说话走路的女儿，回麦加生活对她们也许更加安全，只可惜她们很快就看不到博斯普鲁斯海峡上那些华丽的汽船了。

       而此刻的我发现自己竟开始如此强烈地怀念起了过去十八年的生活。在伊斯坦布尔寄人篱下，一举一动都要受到苏丹的间谍的监视并不是一件多么令人愉快的事情，但这并不能掩盖我在这座房子里留下过快乐回忆的事实。我来自寂静的沙漠，却依恋上了海浪和汽笛的声音，它们似乎已在不知不觉间成为了我的一部分。我会永远记得在这座房子里和您一起度过的时光，是您的陪伴让我在伊斯坦布尔的日子就算苦甜交织，也会记得甜的部分多过苦。现在我的周围空荡荡的，以前占满了每一寸空间的家具都已经被抬走了，只剩下那张您曾用来手把手教我练习土耳其语的老旧书桌，正因为从窗户的缝隙里钻进来的风轻微地嘎吱作响。

       煤油灯快要熄灭了，明天一大早还要赶路，就写到这里吧。希望我们日后还有机会相见。

       愿真主保佑您。

您的费萨尔

1909年3月

 

亲爱的萨夫瓦特先生，

      以至仁至慈的真主的名义，希望您一切平安。我现在的所作所为其实毫无意义，因为这封信并不会寄出，然而我还是无法抑制自己想要写下这封您可能永远都不会看到的信的冲动。

      此刻的我是如此焦急地想要与您见面，我也知道我忠心的朋友们会靠他们的联系网帮我办到，然而我深知绝不能为了满足一时的私欲将他们的安危置于不顾。自从踏入大马士革城门的那一刻起，我的一言一行就处于杰马勒帕夏的监视之下，连与我的父亲的正常联络都已被切断。居住在叙利亚的阿拉伯人的处境比我去年途经大马士革会见杰马勒时更加糟糕了。每天都有新的地下党成员被处以绞刑，而我除了在杰马勒面前保持沉默并小心掩盖父亲正与英国政府秘密通信的事实，却什么也做不了。我痛恨杰马勒对待阿拉伯同胞的暴行，也痛恨我自己的无能为力。证据告诉我杰马勒早在去年四月就对我秘密会见阿拉伯地下党成员的事有所怀疑，然而狡猾的他除了逼迫我在耶路撒冷面对第四军队的军官们以先知的灵魂起誓向奥斯曼帝国效忠，却没有向我暴露他早已从黎巴嫩的法国领事馆处获得了地下党成员资料的事实。现在的我被杰马勒软禁在大马士革，不但每日都要忍受他的谩骂侮辱，还要眼睁睁地看着那些昔日对我和我的家族无比信任的地下党成员被审判，被折磨，这使我对自己一度对阿拉伯民族主义抱有过怀疑态度感到无比羞愧。我觉得自己仿佛是被杰马勒用来取乐的牵线木偶，而我现在还能活着给您写信的唯一原因，是他要趁以莫须有的罪名处死我之前榨干我最后的一点利用价值。

      然而我从来没有想到您也会以地下党成员的身份投身到这场运动之中。在从Al-Fatat成员口中偶然得知您在苏丹倒台后不久就加入了Al-Qahtaniyah时，我几乎无法掩饰自己的震惊。我虽然从小就从您的口中听过不少关于大马士革的故事，却从来没有怀疑过您对苏丹和奥斯曼帝国的忠心，尽管您曾对我坦言说我和我的家人不应该被苏丹以人质的方式胁迫对待。您的名字也许也在杰马勒的黑名单上的可能性令我恐惧到夜不能寐，而我唯一能做的就是在每天面朝麦加时，向真主祈祷保佑您的安全。我不知道您此刻是不是也同其他的阿拉伯同胞一起躲藏在大马士革的某个角落，而我只能祈祷在这一切疯狂都结束后，您能平安无事。我知道我的想法在您看来也许很幼稚甚至自私，然而您口中的小男孩并不害怕失去自己的生命。他只是害怕他爱的人受到伤害，而且他也绝不能忍受让阿拉伯人以圣战的名义，在这片土地上为异族的统治者再流一滴血。

      愿真主保佑我们。

您的费萨尔

1916年4月

 

亲爱的萨夫瓦特先生，

      以至仁至慈的真主的名义，我现在正怀着无比激动的心情在阿克巴的营地给您写下这封信。我们大部分的北部军队都已成功转移到了阿克巴和马安，预计年底前就能在柴伊徳和他的手下加入我们以后彻底完成整合。先是威治，后是阿克巴，我们的军队现在士气大增，这使我对阿拉伯起义的前景充满了希望。

      现在我身边最得力的助手除了贾法尔阿斯卡里帕夏，谢里夫纳西尔和努里赛义德以外，还有一个叫做劳伦斯的英国人，而我们都喜欢叫他Aurens。如果我对您说，劳伦斯单单只是在我身边扮演一个联络官的角色的话，似乎是对他的重要性的不尊敬。我不害怕有人甚至包括您会反驳我的观点，但我深信劳伦斯作为一个外来者，却同我们一样坚信阿拉伯民族主义的正义性，以及阿拉伯人如若能够获得此次战役的胜利，我们将会在奥斯曼帝国的废墟上重新建立一个属于阿拉伯人的秩序的目标。

      说来您也许不信，但从劳伦斯在哈姆拉见到我的第一面起，就提出了要北上从土耳其人手里夺回大马士革的想法。我那时只觉得这个身材矮小的英国军官是一时兴起口出狂言，而我后来发现他确实很“狂”——尽管他有把最狂妄的想法付诸现实的能力和勇气。他的阿拉伯语有着滑稽的口音。因为身材太过矮小，连我们赠予他佩戴的黄金匕首都要从麦加特别定制，但我发现我却无可救药地被他吸引。他有着一头耀眼的金发和白皙的皮肤，双眼也蓝到有些不真实，而他曾提起过他在欧斯曼河谷遇见的一位老妇人曾评价说他可怕的蓝眼眸看起来像是透过一具骷髅的眼窟看见的蓝天。

      劳伦斯和我非常投缘，我们在难得空闲时除了交流起义军的战略战术，也常常天南地北地聊起我们过去的生活和对未来的展望。劳伦斯对我身为麦加的埃米尔却在伊斯坦布尔长大和接受教育的经历很感兴趣，而我也常常对他身为一个英国人和一个异教徒，是如何爱上了这片广袤却又荒芜的大地的动机抱有理性的怀疑。我曾质疑他不过是另一个喜欢沙漠的英国人，直到在与他朝夕相处间发现他跟其他所有人都不同，而且这不单是因为他比我见过的最强悍的贝都因人都能吃苦耐劳。他为我们的起义事业带来了机枪和火药，并且曾冒着生命危险向我吐露支持我们的帝国背后那些肮脏阴暗的秘密；这令我非常惊诧，却没有选择追究他一切所作所为的动机。劳伦斯的到来第一次使我感到大马士革不再是一个触不可及的梦，而我也逼他做出承诺：一定会在我们最终进军大马士革并取得胜利的那天陪在我的身边。我不知道我的内心对劳伦斯在未来一定会伴我左右的执念是否是出于对他的日渐依赖；然而我不担心这么说会让旁人质疑我的个人野心和阿拉伯民族主义的纯粹性，大概是因为我已渐渐将他视为一个真正的阿拉伯人？

      赞美真主，时间不早了，我等不及在不远的将来与您在大马士革相见叙旧。

您的费萨尔

1917年8月

亲爱的萨夫瓦特先生：

       以至仁至慈的真主的名义，希望您在大马士革和家人一切安好。我现在在意大利北部的城市切尔诺比奥，每天像一只困兽一样被囚禁在科莫湖边这座华丽的牢笼里，渴望外界能给我哪怕一丁点关于叙利亚的消息。努里赛义德和鲁斯塔姆海德对我们现在的处境也很沮丧，但我知道他们都尽力不在我面前表现出来，直到我偶然在他们的房间的垃圾桶里发现了不少喝空了的啤酒瓶。

       我不该抱怨，麦塞隆战役使我们损失惨重，而我感激真主您和您的家人都平安无事。有的人，譬如杰马勒帕夏，大概会对我现在的处境冷嘲热讽，说我现在承受的一切都只是自食其果，说我因为轻信而沦为了大国博弈的棋子，牺牲奥斯曼帝国只为换取英法新主人的利益。从某种程度来说也许是这样。我从不会推卸属于我的责任，而这些对叙利亚王国满怀希望的阿拉伯人民也本不该遭受他们现在面临的苦难。从在大马士革的维多利亚酒店见到艾伦比将军的那一刻起，我就仿佛被从一个编织得过于精致的美梦中打醒，尽管我那时仍然没有意识到，我们在大马士革赢得的胜利，不过是接下来这场没有硝烟的战争的前奏。在过去的两年里我辗转于各国会议厅，在觥筹交错间尝试为阿拉伯人民谋得福利，最终只是一次次失望地发现这一切都只是一场为了满足欧洲帝国战后野心的巨大骗局。劳伦斯曾对我说，最重要的不是结果，是过程——然而我不知道这句话的本意是为了安慰我还是他自己。劳伦斯在巴黎时以一个英国上校的身份帮我和我的汉志代表团游说奔走，而他甚至为此拒绝了乔治五世的授勋。我从不认为劳伦斯背叛了对阿拉伯人的承诺，现在早已人尽皆知的塞克斯皮科协定于我于他都是都是耻辱的烙印。

       身为阿拉伯起义的领袖和叙利亚王国的国王（如果我还能假装这个头衔的合法性），我不能也不想在旁人面前轻易暴露我的脆弱，然而对您我却没什么好遮掩的。我不知道接下来该怎么办。在意大利的等待让我恐慌，而我甚至不知道我们在等待什么。劳伦斯现在远在牛津，他在麦塞隆以后曾给我写信，宽慰我说他正在积极想办法，并且已经联系上了殖民地事务部大臣丘吉尔先生，让我相信以丘吉尔先生的影响力一定能帮我夺回属于阿拉伯人的权益。我不知道劳伦斯一仆二主的身份还能维持多久。这绝非贬义，我也从不质疑他的能力，但我深知他正在尝试做到几乎不可能做到的事情。真主作证，我从没放弃过希望，就算现在大马士革全城都已升上了蓝白红的旗帜，我也坚信我终有一天会像我曾经在伊斯坦布尔对您承诺的那样，把大马士革还给阿拉伯人民。然而在此期间我能做什么呢，萨夫瓦特先生，这未知的一切让我恐惧。如若我再也不能回到大马士革履行我的诺言，我们为阿拉伯起义的胜利所付出的血与汗还有什么意义？

        对不起让您失望了。

        愿真主保佑阿拉伯人民。

您的费萨尔

1920年10月

亲爱的萨夫瓦特先生：

      以至仁至慈的真主的名义，我现在在从苏伊士驶向汉志的船上，第五次尝试给您写下这封信，因为发生了太多事令我不知从何说起。现在的我疲惫不堪，心底虽然充满了兴奋和激动之情，但却也混杂着一丝无处排解的痛苦。

      想必您已经听说了开罗会议的事，会议的细节我不便在信中详细复述，但大致的结论是，我极有可能会在美索不达米亚建立一个由英国托管的王国。这是多方妥协的结果，毕竟英国永远不会放弃能使他们在中东坐收渔翁之利的托管制度。我认为这起码是一个好的开端，因为我相信在无法返回大马士革的前提下，这已是我能求得的最理想的结果。我不知道美索不达米亚的人民会怎样看待我这个来自汉志王国的埃米尔，但我已决心将他们视为自己的人民。

      我和劳伦斯在分隔两地一段时间后终于在前几天再次见面了。这是我们难得的私人会面，因为他说他在中东的任务已经大致结束，很快就要启程返回英国。劳伦斯早已在十天前的塞得港向我详细汇报了开罗会议的细节，因此这次在苏伊士城见面，我们更多聊的是一些与会议无关的话题。他刚上去比我刚认识他时要瘦了。大概是因为四处奔波的关系，他漂亮的金发看起来有一些发灰，蓝色的眼睛看起来也有一些无神。我十分怜惜他现在的状态，因为他对我暗示他现在所做的这一切，都是一种为了挽回被他打破的诺言的赎罪行为。我责怪他，说他无罪可赎，他也并没有如他所说的那样，对阿拉伯人背信弃义。但是劳伦斯不这样认为。大马士革的陷落和我的流放，在他看来都是他犯下罪行的罪证。我从来没看过他如此脆弱无助的样子，因此当我将他搂在怀里轻吻他的脸颊时，我满心希望我的信任能让他感到好受一些。然而，我的举动似乎打破了他的最后一道防线，他开始在我的怀里发抖，并且像一个孩子似的抽泣起来，这使我突然意识到我有多爱这个小个子英国男人。从我们五年前相遇起，有太多的事情在我们的生命里不断地发生，让我们都没有时间静下来好好直面自己的感情。但当我们终于有机会在苏伊士港口一个安静阴暗的房间里，尽情沉浸在这个漫长的拥抱里时，我清楚地意识到我和他之间的感情早已在过去几年间逾越了朋友的界限。我亲吻他的额头，他的睫毛，他的鼻梁，和他的嘴唇——这让他剧烈地发抖，并且尝试挣脱这个吻——然而我只能安抚着他，并将他抱得更紧。

       我亲吻他，如同您曾如何亲吻我；我爱抚他，如同您曾如何爱抚我。当我脱下他的衬衣时，他背上的鞭痕印证了我对他在德拉遭遇的猜想，而这几乎使我感到愤怒。他尝试在我身边扮演这个无所不能的角色，却悄悄地把他最深处的秘密和伤疤隐藏在我看不到的角落。尽管他从来没有亲口对我说过他爱我，我却能实实在在地感受到他小心翼翼的爱；而我也深知这份爱也许永远不能昭告于天下，因为这只会给我们都带来灾祸。于是在苏伊士，我抱着他以只有我们能听见的旋律起舞，就像我曾经和您跳过的那支。那时我一边听着博斯普鲁斯的海浪拍打沿岸的声音，一边听您绘声绘色地描述夏日的星空，让我闭着眼都能看到被屋顶遮住的星星；而现在的劳伦斯和我，在黑暗和寂静中虽能听到苏伊士运河和彼此心跳的声音，却看不见头顶的星星了。

        愿主福安之。

您的费萨尔

1921年4月

 


End file.
